<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tale of Alexander Hamilton by thejokerghost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344528">The Tale of Alexander Hamilton</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejokerghost/pseuds/thejokerghost'>thejokerghost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Magic, Book: The Tales of Beedle the Bard, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M, The Tale of the Three Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:49:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejokerghost/pseuds/thejokerghost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An old tale that recounts Alexander's brushes with Death himself...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Tale of Alexander Hamilton</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I quote the Tale of Three Brothers a lot. I hope no one minds.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was once a boy living in the Caribbean who went by the name Alexander Hamilton. Many trials he had already faced, even only as a child. His father had left and his mother had died, leaving him alone to face poverty and hardship. However, Alexander was learned in the magical arts, and he was also of strong-will and stubbornness, so he had managed to survive over all those years.</p><p>The day came when Alexander was to leave the Caribbean on a ship bound for America. He had just reached the docks when he found his path blocked by a hooded figure.</p><p>And Death spoke to him. He was angry that he had been cheated out of a victim, for there would have been nothing left to do for someone less astute. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate Alexander upon his magic, and said that he would offer not one, but three prizes for having been clever enough to evade him.</p><p>Alexander gave Death's offer great thought, and finally, he decided on three gifts. His first request was for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a piece of wood from the dock and of it fashioned a pencil. He gave it to Alexander and told him that the pencil would have the power to bring back the dead.</p><p>The boy's second request was for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a boy who could rewrite the game! So Death, again, swept up a piece of wood from the dock and this time fashioned a wand for Alexander.</p><p>The third and last wish was for something that would enable him to go forth without being followed by Death. Alexander did not quite trust him, so he needed something to protect himself. And Death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility.</p><p>Then Death stood aside and allowed Alexander to board the ship. Alexander stowed away his first two gifts, but the Cloak, he slipped over his head, and then he continued on his way.</p><p>Years passed, and Alexander grew from a boy to a man. he made many friends and a reputation in his land. His Cloak of Invisibility always came with him wherever he went, but the other two lay forgotten in his bag.</p><p>One day, Alexander received a letter that broke his heart and put him in despair. Grief-ridden, he took out the pencil he had received from Death and scrawled a name thrice upon the parchment. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the man the letter had spoken of who had been killed in gunfire appeared at once before him. The name Alexander had written, John Laurens, belonged to the figure.</p><p>Yet John was silent and cold, separated from Alexander as though by a veil. Though he had returned to the mortal world, he did not truly belong there and suffered. Driven almost mad and longing to reunite with his best friend and lover, Alexander would have killed himself if he had not seen how John looked at him sadly. After bidding goodbye, Alexander burned the parchment along with Death's pencil, and John disappeared with a final smile.</p><p>More time passed, and Alexander grew older and more reckless. He lost another friend, Aaron Burr, not to Death, but to anger. Burr challenged Alexander to a duel,  and Alexander half-heartedly found his unbeatable wand. But he did not wish to kill his friend. Instead, he aimed his wand to the sky, and Burr's curse found him. Alexander snapped the wand in his hand, wondering why he had wished for it in the first place.</p><p>Before Alexander died, he took his Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his loving wife, Eliza, wishing that she would use it more than he did. Eliza promised that she would wear it, and think of him every second she did. Alexander greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, as equals, they departed this life.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>